This invention relates to a method of winding an optical cable on an aerial wire such as an aerial ground wire.
Heretofore, an optical cable has been wound on the outer periphery of an aerial wire by feeding the optical cable from a bobbin wound with the optical cable by rotating the bobbin around the aerial wire. The winding pitch of the optical cable is set so as not to increase the wind pressure at present, but since the set pitch generally does not exceed up to 27 times the outer diameter of the wire, the pitch is a mere 30 to 40 cm in practice.
When the optical cable is thus wound on the aerial wire, the cable is twisted once per 30 to 40 cm in length, and the twisted stress remains after the cable is settled and thereby affects the cable. Thus, the lifetime of the optical fiber is undesirably shortened by the continuing stress.